finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alisaie Leveilleur
Alisaie Leveilleur , is a character in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. She and her twin brother Alphinaud Leveilleur are the grandchildren of Louisoix Leveilleur. She is a significant character in the Binding Coil of Bahamut side storyline. Profile Appearance Alisaie is a sixteen year oldhttp://www.finalfantasyxiv.com/anniversary/na/detail/memoir_5.html?rgn=na&lng=en Elezen with white hair. She wears a large delta-shaped earring on her right ear and dark violet clothing that matches her brother's, distinguished only by a red knot in her ponytail and purple markings on her collar. She seems to be an Arcanist, as she wields a white grimoire. Personality Alisaie is strong-willed, cynical and, at times, emotional. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn Alphinaud and Alisaie are on the carriage in the opening cutscene for new characters, although the scene is cut entirely for characters returning from 1.0. The merchant riding with them mentions how they're not much for conversation. The siblings do not speak to the Adventurer until the remembrance ceremonies, where Alphinaud explains the meaning behind each Grand Company's flag. Later, the twins argue over the Grand Company leaders using the ceremony to rally their troops rather than make mention of the Warriors of Light, who are the purpose for the ceremony. While Alisaie storms away, Alphinaud becomes an active member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Following the defeat of the Ultima Weapon and the resurrected Primals, the Adventurer is sent to meet a contact to investigate the awakening of an unknown Primal. The contact is ultimately revealed to be Alisaie, having kept tabs on the Adventurer's exploits. Determined to discover the ultimate fate of Bahamut, she requests his/her help in exploring the Binding Coil of Bahamut below Castrum Occidens. But her answers left her with more questions that include seeing Louisoix alive. Joined by Alphinaud as she reaches the Final Coil of Bahamut, Alisaie learns the truth of their grandfather's transcendence in Phoenix before the twins work together to hold Bahamut back so the Adventurer can destroy the Primal's Crystal Core. Alisaie is mentioned later the events of patch 2.5, where she sent a carriage along with Bernhardt, the merchant they traveled with in the beginning of the game, to save her brother and the Adventurer from the forces of Ul'dah. As they flee, Alphinaud laments the fact that his sister is always there to save him while he should be the one protecting her. She is not shown to join Alphinaud and the Adventurer in Coerthas, and her fate after the turmoil in Ul'dah is unknown. Alphinaud has made mention of his sister during the course of the events of ''Heavensward, and states that he did not think to consider his sister in all that has happened. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Alisaie first appears in Heavensward at the end of the Patch 3.3 storyline, ''Revenge of the Horde. She is seen spying on Elidibus and one of the Warriors of Darkness. Upon being discovered, she attempt to flee, and is rescued by Thancred. Voice Alisaie is voiced by in the Japanese version of the game and , in the English version. Gameplay Triple Triad Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alisaie appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a fire-elemental card. ''Triple Triad Alisaie appears alongside Alphinaud on a card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FFXIV 1st Anniversary Countdown 2 Days.jpg|Artwork of Alisaie and Alphinaud for Final Fantasy XIV Online Anniversary. FFXIV Alisaie Minion.png|Alisaie minion. Alisaie.jpg|Alisaie in-game. Alphinaud_and_Alisaie_Ul'dah.jpg|Alphinaud and Alisaie properly meet the Adventurer again in Ul'dah. References Category:Final Fantasy XIV Characters Category:Elezens